I Wanna Ride You
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Stan's depressed about Kyle being away for college and doesn't think anyone notices. Kenny does though, and has the perfect remedy.


_**A/N: **__Yeah, the title in itself pretty much tells you what's going on here. . And this is…almost, kinda, not really a songfic to _"Love Game" _by Lady Gaga._

_Rated M for hot, explicit Stenny sex, language, and maybe the short scene where Kenny and Stan are dancing._

_Normally, I don't support this pairing, but I can just see this happening…_

…

"Will you just come on?" The boy with spiky blonde hair in a black Metallica tank top and tight dark blue skinny jeans yelled at the bathroom door, to the boy on the other side.

"Kenny, **why** do I have to wear this?" The boy with tousled black hair demanded as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror bolted to the bathroom wall. He couldn't believe what he was wearing; a transparent black mesh shirt and black skinny jeans so tight that he'd be amazed if he could sit down. That was the last time he let Kenny pick his clothes.

"Like I told you earlier, we're going to a nightclub, that's why." Kenny opened the door and then smirked. "Besides, I think you look pretty hot." He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

The other boy sighed and shook his head. "I look pale." He was right, his skin was pale white in contrast to his black clothing.

Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes; he was **so** picky. "Come on Stan, let's go." He grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Stan's shoulders slumped, and he was suddenly glad his parents went out for dinner and his sister was at her boyfriend's. At least no one in his family had to see him dressed like that, it was bad enough that a bunch of strangers were going to see him. "Do we really have to go?"

"Yes." Kenny climbed into the driver's side of his old, rust red Ford after making sure Stan wasn't going to get out when he wasn't paying attention. "You've been really depressed ever since Kyle moved away, you need to let loose." He pulled out of the driveway and began making his way towards the nearest nightclub he knew of.

Stan sighed and slumped against the passenger's side door. Kyle, his best friend, had moved to New York for college six months ago and had yet to return for anything, even the winter holiday. It was true that he'd been really depressed since he couldn't see his best friend everyday, but it wasn't effecting his normal life. He was actually surprised to hear Kenny hear that he'd noticed the depression.

They rode the rest of the twenty minute drive in silence, only talking again when they climbed out of the car and got in line to get into the metal warehouse that had been converted into a large nightclub. By the time they reached the doors to get in, the sun had been set for nearly an hour, though they had been able to hear the adrenaline pumping techno and pop music since first getting in line.

Kenny's mouth twisted into a smirk as he saw the men and women grinding on each other to Rihanna's _"Maneater." _Stan, on the other hand, turned light red and groaned. How the hell did Kenny manage to talk him into going there?

Eyeing the bar and loving the promise of his friend seducing the bartender into giving them free drinks, Stan grabbed Kenny's arm and began dragging him in that direction. Maybe after some schnapps he'd feel better, more relaxed.

"Stan," Kenny pouted, "I wanna dance!"

"Well, I need something to drink first." Stan plopped down on a bar stool with Kenny standing behind him with an arm around his shoulders, seeing as Stan took the last empty seat.

"Hey there, babe," Kenny said to the beautiful woman behind the bar with his silky, seductive voice.

"Hey cutie," she responded, batting her eyes at him in flirting way.

"How about some drinks for me and my friend, here?" He reached out to her and grabbed her chin. Quickly, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

When he released her, her face was flushed red and she looked like she was ready to faint. "S-Sure…" She cleared her throat as if trying to seem a tad composed. "What would you two like?"

"Tequila sunrise," he said quickly.

"Sour apple schnapps," Stan said, knowing that it wouldn't get him fully drunk, just buzzed enough that he'd relax.

"Coming right up." She turned to get the drinks.

He glanced over at the blonde when the bartender turned away. "Thanks dude."

Kenny shrugged. "**That** was nothing. You should see me whenever the bartender's hard to work over." He smirked and looked at his friend with eyes glazed over with lust. Stan thought it was because of the atmosphere, but he could've sworn he felt his crotch get hot at the sight.

"Here ya go, boys," the girl said with a wink. "One tequila sunrise and one sour apple schnapps."

Kenny looked back over at the girl and winked. "Thanks babe." He looked back at Stan when she turned to someone else. "I've always wondered something."

Stan took a drink of the bottle of schnapps in his hand. "Hmm?"

"Of all things, why do you like schnapps?" Kenny took a quick gulp of his drink. "I mean, it's good for a buzz, but not for much else."

Stan glanced over at the DJ for a moment as _"Toxic" _began. "I like tequila and all that, but I don't really wanna get drunk tonight."

Kenny made a face and then shrugged too. "Your loss." He took another drink and sighed at the song. He really didn't care for Brittney Spears; her music was fun to dance to, but just sitting there and listening to it like he was now…it annoyed him, that was the only way to describe it.

Stan and Kenny talked for a bit longer, downing their drinks as they went. Before the song was over, Kenny had finished his tequila sunrise and the bottle that Stan was holding had all of an eighth left in it. He figured now was as good a time as any to dance and especially since _"Toxic"_ was over and done with.

…

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

…

Kenny's face lit up and he grabbed Stan's wrist. "Come on!" He dragged his friend out into the middle of the huge group of people grinding against each other.

…

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

…

Kenny latched his hands onto Stan's waist as he turned from him to dance and pulled the black-haired boy into him so that they could grind. Unlike usual, Stan just went with it, grinding against his blonde friend to the beat of the Lady Gaga song.

…

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

…

Suddenly, Stan turned bright red as he felt Kenny's hand grab his ass full-palm. What was Kenny thinking? They were just supposed to be having fun to attract some girls. Maybe it was just the alcohol, yeah, that was it.

…

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

…

Kenny turned Stan around so that he grind into the boy's front and see the flustered expression as he did. _He looks so helpless… _He smirked, pushed his hips harder against his friend's.

…

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

…

_This,_ Stan thought, his face turning bright red, _this is kind of hot…_ He hated admitting it, even in his mind, but the more he and Kenny ground their crotches together, no matter the clothing between them, he kept getting aroused. (But only in the back of his mind was he wishing that it would go further.) All he could hope was that Kenny didn't notice.

…

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

…

Kenny smirked as he felt something poking against his pelvic bone. Well, well, looked like Stanly couldn't contain himself after only a little alcohol. Oh, how things worked in his favor…!

…

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

…

Stan's face turned that brightest shade of red possible when he saw the smirk. Shit, he noticed!

Still smirking, Kenny moved his hands up to the black-haired boy's chest, finding his nipples hardening under his thin fingers between the mesh. Damn, it was almost too easy to seduce him and they didn't even have their clothes off.

…

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes_

…

That was when something clicked in Stan's fuzzy mind: the clothes, the nightclub, sleazing their way into some alcohol, it was all thanks to Kenny. He said that he was doing everything to cheer up Stan about Kyle being gone, but…was he just using that as an excuse to seduce him…?

He gasped when he felt Kenny flick one of his nipples almost playfully.

…

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

…

In response to his friend's gasp, Kenny reached down and began rubbing Stan's hard cock threw the tight jeans. He actually started to wonder why he picked Stan out a pair of pants that didn't have a zipper. Damn.

…

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

…

Stan leaned forward into his friend's shoulder. "K-Kenny," he breathed into his ear, "I…I can't…"

…

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

…

Kenny's mouth twisted into the all-familiar smirk he'd been flashing all night. He stopped grinding against Stan and began pushing him in the direction of the bathrooms. He'd been here plenty of times, so he knew barely anyone went in the bathroom; he'd just have to remember to lock the door.

…

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

…

Finally, Kenny and Stan made it out of the crowd and were still going in the open direction of the men's bathroom. Stan was trying to hide the obvious hard-on in his pants as he walked, but it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to him, and those who did were immediately deterred when they saw Kenny latch onto his arm.

…

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

…

As they entered the bathroom, Kenny locked the door and Stan made sure no one was in the stalls - it didn't matter that he had never thought about fucking Kenny before, he really wanted him right then and had accepted that it wasn't even the alcohol talking.

…

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_A smile on your face and your hand on your HUH!_

…

Kenny turned to Stan and ran over to him, mashing their lips together roughly. He pinned Stan up against the cold metal wall of one of the dented, rusted stalls and began kneading their lips together. He loved the feel of Stan's smooth lips under his own dry and cracked ones, they were almost soothing.

Unbidden, one of Stan's hands moved down and began rubbing Kenny through his skinny jeans, getting him hard almost immediately. The blonde moaned as their lips parted for a brief second, reaching for the multiple buttons of Stan's tight jeans.

…

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl, and a HUH and a game_

…

Quickly, he had the buttons of the other boy's pants undone and pushed them down to his knees for now. He smirked once again when he saw the skin tight boxer briefs underneath - he'd seen Stan mostly naked all throughout their lives, but that was the first time he'd seen the black-haired boy wearing those. (Probably because of the pants, though, he realized.)

He reconnected their lips, rubbing Stan's hard cock through his underwear, earning a moan as he shoved his tongue into Stan's mouth.

…

_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

…

At first, Stan wasn't sure how to react, but within moments, his tongue was circling Kenny's and his hands were gripping onto the front of his tank top. It was getting harder and harder, (no pun intended), for him to not reach for his underwear and push them down to give his cock some relief.

Luckily, Kenny did that for him, pushing down the boxer briefs and showing his erect cock. Stan let out a breath of relief that was instantly sucked back up as Kenny flicked the tip with his tongue.

…

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

…

"K-Kenny," Stan breathed, resting one hand in the blonde's hair.

Kenny smiled and quickly kissed the tip before he began running his tongue along Stan's shaft, earning another moan. He ran his tongue around Stan's balls before teasing them with his lips; this time, Stan whimpered and tightened his grip on Kenny's head.

…

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

…

He ran his tongue back up Stan's shaft and then licked his tip before taking his cock into his mouth. Stan shuddered and moaned loudly as Kenny's mouth ran up and down his shaft, the blonde's tongue and teeth gently grazing him as he did.

"Oh…fuck, Kenny," Stan groaned as he bucked his hips to meet Kenny's mouth.

…

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

…

It didn't take long before Stan threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as he came inside of Kenny's mouth. His chest and shoulders were heaving, his face and chest covered in a cold sweat from the release. That had felt **great**, better than most of the girls he'd dated!

Kenny slid his mouth off of Stan's still erect cock and swallowed the come he'd managed to keep in his mouth. He licked his lips and slowly stood back up. "You taste good, babe," he said as he licked the salty sweat from Stan's neck.

Stan moved his hands to unbutton Kenny's pants, finding them falling down to around the blonde's thin ankles easily. Just as easily, he pushed the torn dark blue boxers down around Kenny's ankles. Quickly, he caught the blonde's cock in one of his hands and began stroking it gently.

…

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

…

Kenny buried his face into the crook of Stan's neck and shoulder, moaning and panting. "S-Stan…"

Now it was Stan's turn to smirk as he felt the blonde shuddering and heard him moaning. He could suddenly understand why Kenny loved fucking anyone he felt like, it was an incredible turn on to hear someone collapsing into pleasure and passion because of you.

…

_Are you in the game?_

_(Lets have some fun, this beat is sick)_

_Doin' the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

…

Before he could release, Kenny stopped Stan. He asked why he had to stop. Kenny smiled widely, deviously, and said, "Take your pants off."

Hesitantly - only because he was nervous beyond what he thought was possible - he shimmied his pants the rest of the way off, kicking them off over his black boots, (it would've taken too much time for either of their tastes to take them off).

Kenny kept the devious smile on his face as he mashed his mouth back against Stan's neck and grabbed onto the back of his thighs. He lifted the black-haired boy's legs up to lock around his waist as the tip of his cock teased Stan's asshole.

…

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

…

Without even allowing Kenny a chance to warn him about any pain, Stan roughly slid his asshole over the blonde's cock. In an automatic response, Stan cried out in slight pain that lasted only a few moments.

When his screams subsided, Kenny began thrusting inside of the other boy. He began slow, making sure that Stan felt more pleasure than pain, only thrusting harder and faster when Stan's body begged for it.

…

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_(Lets have some fun, this beat is sick)_

…

Stan twisted and writhed, bucked his hips and bent his back, giving into the pleasure that was consuming him and allowing Kenny to do anything he wanted.

…

_Doin' the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Doin' the love game_

…

With a few more quick, hard thrusts, Kenny came inside of Stan as he came onto Kenny's stomach with a simultaneous cry of passion.

Kenny pulled out of Stan and slumped against him, finding the black-haired boy's arms around him in that moment. They both sank to the bathroom floor, ignoring the fact that the floor was covered in dirt, dried shit, and come from others who had done what they had just did, arms wrapped around each other.

"Stan…I…I love you," Kenny admitted quietly with his face turning light red. He couldn't believe he was blushing **now** that he was admitting his love for Stan, not whenever they were grinding on the dance floor or when they were fucking, but **now**.

Stan's mouth formed a small, soft smile. "And I love you, Kenny."


End file.
